Superluv
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Louis sings a song about how he feels about Peaches and how he'd give anything to be with her, Song: Superluv by Shane Dawson. Peaches X Louis pairing. Please review, thanks!


** A/N: Okay, first of all, the lyrics and song belong to Shane Dawson, the song is called 'Superluv'. And second of all, I thought that this song would fit Louis perfectly, and since Peaches doesn't know Louis is in love with her, I did some looking around for a good song, and then this song came up, so for all you Louis/Peaches fans out there, this one's for you guys! Enjoy!**

Louis just walked over to the water fall with Peaches to hang out. Peaches kept walking until she saw something and stopped walking. Her look was wide eyed and she gasped.

"What's wrong, Peaches?" Louis asked, she didn't respond. Peaches hid behind a tree while pulling Louis with her. They looked to notice Ethan walking alone.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Ethan!" Peaches shouted in a barely audible whisper. Louis crossed his tiny arms and rolled his eyes, he knew she was crushing on that one Mammoth, Ethan, but the truth was that he loved her even more than she was in love with Ethan.

"Yes, I see him, it's Ethan, what about him?" Louis asked. Peaches then fixed her hair with her trunk and looked to Louis.

"I'm goin' for it" she said.

"What do you mean, by 'You're goin' for it'?" Louis asked.

"I'm gonna ask if he wants go out with me" Peaches said. Louis then sighed angrily, but Peaches didn't notice this.

"How do I look?" she asked her Molehog friend. Louis sighed happily this time and looked into her emerald green eyes with his love-struck brown ones.

"You. Look. Beautiful" Louis said as he showed off a goofy smile.

"Louis, you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for" Peaches complimented Louis on his kindness and ruffled his spiky hair on his head. Louis then looked down sadly. Peaches then looked down.

"What's wrong Louis? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for her friend. Louis forced himself to hold his head up and spoke with a forced smile.

"Y-yeah, no you go and have fun with Ethan" Louis said, almost about to cry. Peaches then went off to meet Ethan. Louis walked down to the beach with tears in his eyes and sat down on the sandy surface. The Molehog wiped his tears away with his hand and looked down at his reflection in the water.

"Oh, Peaches, what will it take for you to see that I love you?" Louis asked himself. He then began to sing a song.

"I'm running out of time, I hope that I can save you somehow"

"If I, if I had superpowers. I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine"

Louis then pictured Peaches and himself playing in the water together, and then she ran away to see Ethan, leaving Louis alone and sad. He got up off the sand after snapping out of his horrid daydream and sang even louder with an angry faceI.

"Have no fear your hero is here, my super sense is telling me that danger is near!"

"I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back, a villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack! Oh!"

Louis sang and danced with confidence and a smile.

"But, I'm not a superhero, I'm not that kinda guy, but, I can save you baby, give me a try!"

"'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose!"

"So I'll fight until you're mine!"

"And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!"

"Oh, if you're in danger"

"Oh, I'm here to save ya"

"Oh, that's what I'm made of"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, give you superluv!"

Louis then went over to a giant palm tree and hit the trunk with his hand, he shook his hand because it hurt.

"I'm fighting for your love for all this time. What I gotta do to make you mine?"

Louis then saw a coconut land in front of him by punching the tree. He started punching the coconut.

"Got no super speed, but I run this town. If you get in my way, I'ma take you down"

Louis' hand was a bright shade of pink for a while, but it faded away after he was done punching that coconut.

"But, I'm not a superhero, I'm not that kinda guy. But, I can save you baby, give me a try!"

Louis then began boxing with his shadow with an aggressive face and kept singing.

"'Cause I'm running out of time, I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose!"

"So I'll fight until you're mine!"

"And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!"

"Oh, if you're in danger"

"Oh, I'm here to save ya"

"Oh, that's what I'm made of"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, give you superluv!"

Louis then walked over to the water, and imagined Peaches was right next to him in the reflection, she was holding his hand with her trunk, but the wind blew and Louis' reflection was turned into Ethan. Louis slapped the water mirage of Ethan and went back to singing and dancing.

"Can't you see, we're meant to be. So come with me, and say you're mine"

"Don't keep me waitin'"

"'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose!"

"So I'll fight until you're mine!"

"And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!"

"Oh, if you're in danger"

"Oh, I'm here to save ya"

"Oh, that's what I'm made of"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, give you superluv!"

"Give you my superluv!"

"Give you my superluv!"

"Give you my superluv luv luv!"

"Give you my superluv!"

Louis then calmed down and looked down at the water with a sad face, and sang the last verse of the song in a very sad tone.

"And all you really need, has been right in front of you all this time. And I, I didn't need no superpowers. I've saved the world, and now you're mine, now you're mine"

As Louis sang the last verse of the song, he noticed in the reflection of the water that Peaches came up behind him. Louis turned around and blushed in embarrassed.

"Ah! Oh, hey Peaches. Hehehe, how much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"Try all of that song you sang, and I also saw you're busted dancing" Peaches said. She picked Louis up with her trunk and hugged him with it.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Peaches asked. Louis nodded and he had a smile on his face.

"Yes, every single day since we first met as little kids. I just didn't wanna say it because you would never fall for me and you were hitting on Ethan" Louis explained.

"Yeah, but I saw Steffie kissing Ethan right in front of me and I left to find you since you looked so sad. But then I hid behind the tree and listened to your singing. And now, after hearing you sing that song, I know who's right for me now, because I'm holding him in my trunk right now" Peaches said. Louis then hugged his friend's trunk and whispered.

"I love you, Peaches"

"I love you too, Louis" and they hugged for a long time until they decided to leave for home. Now, that Peaches was Louis' girlfriend, you could say his life is perfect now.

**A/N: There it is! How'd you all like it? I think Louis and Peaches were so meant to be! Like I said, 'Superluv' belongs to Shane Dawson and Shane Dawson only. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
